


Animal

by Hakyeonsmelanin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Don’t be fooled Jaehwan makes a cameo and Hongbin is only mentioned, F/M, Hybrid AU, Inspired by romanticism, Leo is a fucking CREEP, Shameless Smut, Taek is a lion hybrid, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, he really does look like a lion, why the fuck did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakyeonsmelanin/pseuds/Hakyeonsmelanin
Summary: There’s something about him that terrifies youOrThe hybrid au no one asked for.





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I wrote this fic because I was inspired mainly by Leo’s song romanticism. He looked so beautiful in the MV and I thought in some shots he really did look like a lion. It’s also inspired by my hatred of hybrid fics sksksks 💀💀 not to say they aren’t well written because many are but the animal idea of it just used to weird me out. I think it’s safe to say I don’t mind them anymore now bc this was REALLY fun to write lmao
> 
> Also, if you’re unaware of feline body language then just keep in mind that when a cats ears are flat and laid back then they’re uncomfortable.
> 
> Love yall, kudos and comments are really appreciated

There’s something about him that terrifies you.

Perhaps it’s because of his leonine heritage and the undeniable danger that comes with keeping him so close to you. Perhaps it’s the disquieting silence that comes with his company, the feeling of those dark, hooded eyes following your every motion. The smallest quirks of your brow, the slightest of smiles on your face—he sees it all. He’s always watching you, waiting to pounce.

Being a zoology student means acquainting yourself with a plethora of creatures. The felines have worked their way into your heart, the reptiles always carry a intriguing coolness about them, the rodents are undeniably cute but you were never able to develop fondness for hybrids. Half human, half animal and wholly unnatural. You can still remember the media frenzy that took place when their existence was outed, how the world shook at the thought of being more and less than human, at the same time.

As the result of cruel genetic manipulation, you felt as though rehabilitation back into society would be the most humane. Instead, they are now kept in shelters until adopted, treated as regular household pets and kept in universities for research. It’s the norm. The world has calmed now.

But there is a distinct twistedness to seeing a human with a collar around their neck. It reminds you of just how depraved human beings are, how animal we are from inside.

The university’s lion hybrid is a calm thing. Never makes a sound, is always compliant during testing but has made a name for himself amongst the department. He is a cold beauty and a rare breed, with tan skin, blond hair and a curved ears that stand tall on his head. They’re more for expression opposed to hearing, an indicator of just how alert he is, how on edge he is. You’ve come to realise that he’s always on edge.

And now, he shares a home with you.

Budget cuts are bitch and unfortunately, the university doesn’t have the money to fund a high maintenance, dangerous breed. It never ends well for the Rarities. Rehousing isn’t even an option for Leo (no, he’s much too beautiful for that). For him a life performing tricks at some filthy freak show or travelling circus is almost guaranteed. Sit up. Stand up. Roll over. The degradation is ceaseless. Even you, with your deep, intrinsic discomfort surrounding hybrids, cannot let that happen. Sweetly, stupidly, you raise your hand and offer up your own home.

“Leo,” you call out and hear the creek of his bedroom door. “Dinner’s ready.”

He never eats with you, finding solace in his own company. You don’t particularly mind, although at times the silence is unsettling. It’s like living with a hundred people and no one, simultaneously.

He takes his plate, his fork and knife and walks into his room. It’s strange, really. How his dinner of raw meat, lean protein, is always finished in within ten minutes and how he makes his way to sink, washing up after himself. He is a concoction of animalism and humanity, destroying the dichotomy between the two with every breath he draws. You watch him every time and he lets you, before retiring into his room for the night.

You wonder what his voice sounds like.

~

His intensity is stifling. It leaves you breathless, shaking with anticipation that merges messily with regret. Why did you even bring him here?

He’s not aggressive, he’s not feral. He doesn’t bite or snarl or scratch or hiss at you. It’s his icy composure that scares you above all, how his stare is unblinking and breathing is always even. You wonder if he’s real at times, if a creature so beautiful and abominable can truly exist. He’s wrong, his existence is wrong and he relishes in the fear it can bring.

”Leo, wait” you force out. He only turns, face stoic as ever with those fucking ears flattened backwards. He’s just washed up, it’s time for him to sleep and you’ve disturbed his routine.

”Can you sit with me for a while?”

He considers your words for a few moments before making his way to the sofa, sitting on the opposite end. The tips of your ears redden ridiculously.

It’s quiet, with only the ticking of the clock sounding behind you. He keeps his eyes firmly glued to you and you could melt under his gaze. Even you aren’t sure of why you called him here. 

”...I wanted to ask you. Are you enjoying your stay here?” You’re bullshitting, you know it and he knows it too but it’s a plausible enough question.

He nods carefully, as though you’re testing him and he wants to be sure if the right answer. All you can think is that his eyes are so fucking dark. They have a luscious leonine curve to them that makes him look like he’s always ready to attack.

”Ah, that’s good. I’m glad. Is there anything you want? Food, entertainment, toys?” You cringe visibly at the last part. He’s not a pet and it’s probably (definitely) impolite of you to treat him as such.

Wordlessly, he stalks closer slowly and you can see the big cat in him bubbling closer to the surface. His tail rises up from behind him, a clear sign of discomfort.

  


”If you’ve got something to say, then say it.”

  


His voice is higher than what you expected but contains a lilting darkness that’s strangely pleasing to the ear.

Your mouth is cotton dry, tongue lying limp. The words have died before they’ve even begun to form.

“I-“ Why did you call his name? Why have you broken the routine that you were born so complacent in following?

”I’d like to touch you,” you squeak. “If that’s alright with you.”

You want to know he exists, that he’s tangible and here—that this isn’t a fever dream or a wicked concoction of fantasy and repressed sexuality by your subconscious. 

”Touch me?”

Fuck, that sounds so wrong. Flushing bright red, you quickly amend your statement. You wonder, momentarily, if hybrids can press charges for sexual harassment and grimace to yourself. You don’t notice how Leo’s shuffled closer to you until you're nose to nose.

His breath is warm against your skin.

Silently, you look for confirmation in his eyes. He nods but your arms refuse to move upward, all the blood rushing to your face instead. The anticipation is too much for you and Leo is tired of waiting. He takes your wrist, gingerly, and manoeuvres your hand into his hair.

The touch shocks you back into reality. His hair is rougher than it looks, knotted tightly in some areas so you comb your fingers through it experimentally. Glancing over at Leo, you see that his eyes haven’t left your face. He’s watching, watching, watching as usual.

Bacteria under a microscope, you’re so insignificant, so small in the grand scheme of things. Scratching your fingernails against his scalp, you swear he nuzzles into your touch.

Some time passes. Gaining confidence in your ministrations, your fingertips move of their accord down to his face. His cheekbones are so high, they almost feel sharp when you graze the area. The bridge of his nose slopes down so softly and his jaw is strong and wide. His face, his body, his biology is all so interesting.

It happens so gradually, that you barely notice it. His ears begin to rise up. His guard comes crashing down.

He’s clutching your waist with a resigned strength. He could snap you in two if he so desired but he keeps his touch light. Cupping his cheeks, you take the time out to admire him for what he is. Humans and hybrids blur into one big intangible mess but you can’t pull away. With subtle confidence, Leo cranes his neck down and brushes his lips against your own.

It’s his kiss that sobers you. Hurling yourself backwards, you wipe at your mouth and gape at him. His eyes are narrowed, faintly annoyed at your actions but pupils are blown out wide—fuck, they look completely black. He’s angry and aroused and you see his back arch a little, like a lion waiting to ambush its prey.

”You taste of strawberry,” he licks his lips straightens himself out and leaves. You’re utterly stunned.

~

”So, how’s it going with your new pet?” Jaehwan smirks over at you. He knows, above everyone, the regret you suffered after taking in Leo.

Your last encounter with Leo hasn’t changed your relationship. It’s the air between the two of you that’s different now. It’s smoky, thick and chokes you—a hidden, unspoken sensuality. It makes you uneasy, how at times you catch him peering over at you and with shameless confidence, his stare never wavers. There’s a distinct darkness to his gaze, these days. You’ve seen it in many men before.

He looks like he wants to eat you alive.

”How’s it going with _your_ pet?” You parrot snidely. Anything to change the topic.

He lets out a chuckle and raises his brow cheekily.

“Touché,” he drawls out. “But me and Hongbin are fine.”

It’s almost unfortunate, how happy Hongbin and Jaehwan are. Date nights every Friday, cutesy selfies and instragram captions, it’s a love you find yourself yearning for. They serve as a constant reminder of single you are. You wonder, momentarily, what life would be like if Leo were completely man instead, if he were your boyfriend. 

”Mmm, I could tell.”

”You could?” He peeks over in interest.

”Yeah, you’re limping.”

He shoves you in a fit of laughter, (“Oh, you dirty little bitch!” He exclaims) before sauntering out of the door to his next class.

You pack up your things and walk out the door, trying to ignore how your lips are still tingling.

~

Classes are cancelled today, so you retreat into a comfortable, mundane routine. Pulling out your vacuum, dusters and detergents, you’re set on cleaning the house. Leo, on the other hand, is stretching outside in the garden. You’re glad to see him get some fresh air (not that he’s away from you), he seldom leaves his room.

Vacuuming is strangely therapeutic, the consistent _ whirring_ drowns out your the roar of your troubled mind and forces you to focus on the present. Oh, it seems you’ve missed a spot. Ah, there we are. This room’s all done.

Pushing the door open with your hips, you drag the vacuum into Leo’s room. He’s instinctively territorial but you figure he wouldn’t be too offended by you for cleaning out his room when its desperately in need of one. 

There’s an unmistakable civet scent that wafts into your nostrils upon opening the door. It’s strong, not particularly unpleasant but not something you’d like to smell either. The scent is just Leo, in every way. Sweet and musky, all at the same time, and containing an overwhelming, overbearing strength to it.

Making your way to the window, you see Leo lie under the summer sun, frolicking in the grass. His tail is swishing lazily in contentment. Everything about him is so extreme, you realise. Some days, he’s so unequivocally feline. His body folds in and curls up, his tail stands stall and his eyes turn into narrow slits. He trades in the sophistication of speech for grunts and growls. You’ve don’t fear him as much those days. Other times, he is a normal human man. There’s no indication of the animalism in his genetics, nothing to suggest that he’s spent his life in cages being poked and prodded at for those ears on his head and tail protruding from his backside.

He is a living, breathing paradox.

Noticing the scent is strongest in this corner of the room, you bend down to inspect just what it is that he’s marked. Rummaging through a pile of t-shirts with absent mind, it’s the feeling of thin lace that makes your heart drop.

There, concealed carefully, lies at least four pairs of your underwear.

A few cotton pairs are strewn about but the bulk of assortment are lace, the risqué type that you bought to impress your ex-boyfriend on dark nights. They’re somewhat damp, the musk permeating from the material itself.

With panicked haste, you return the pile to its former, untouched state and drag the vacuum out.

Dinner. You need to prepare dinner soon.

You hear the door creak as it shuts and Leo saunters in, eyes glinting as he catches sight of you.

~

He can smell you.

You’re everywhere, and no where all at once. You’re in the walls, the bedsheets, the air and the ground and for a moment, Taekwoon wonders if he’s drowning. He comes to realise that drowning in you wouldn’t be all that bad of a death.

He can’t help the way his cock strings up at the fragrance. His sex drive is something he attributes to his leonine genetics, something he refuses to feel ashamed about anymore. The only thing Taekwoon can do it exist, so he shall and he will do it wholeheartedly. He wants to feel the pleasures of life, the pleasures of the flesh and smiles a little to himself because he knows you will be the one to help him do that.

_Leo,_ is the name you’ve given him and he accepts it, no matter how bittersweet it may be. His birth name was fleeting, lost with the death of his dear, departed mother and hidden in piles of paperwork that shrouded his existence from the world. If you want him to be Leo, then Leo he shall be.

He follows the scent and feels a sick surge of excitement when he realises where it ends. It seems you’ve made a discovery. You’ve done a good job of hiding it, the t-shirts are strewn about in a stupidly convenient fashion but he knows what’s underneath and now, you do too. On quiet, lonely nights where he can only think of you, Taekwoon scrunches the lace up tightly and pushes it into his face. He licks at it like a man starved and inhales as though it is the last breath he will ever take. He marks it with his cum, a discreet claim of you and your body—his own filthy, little secret.

He’s watched you for a long time, before this house had become his home. From the first glance. Back in the cold, clinical walls of the university, he found you. Beautiful. Unattainable. 

But your eyes are scared. Taekwoon is just as human as he is animal and he finds that he can read emotion just as good as any man. His company brings you a niggling, gnawing anxiety, one that makes you afraid to step foot in your own home. So he hides himself. Like a ghost in the night, he flickers before your eyes; here one moment and gone the next but these days—these days—he can’t do it. All that wracks his mind is incoherent blubbering and_strawberry strawberry strawberry strawberry—_

He flops down onto the bed that you have gifted him. His sweet, benevolent goddess. Mulling over his dreams, a flood of ‘what ifs’, he wonders what his life could be if he were completely human.

~

It’s time for you to breathe. To compartmentalise. To move on from this.

Leo’s been solitary as ever, locking himself up and throwing away the key whilst you’ve been ignoring him completely. There are more pressing matters to deal with; paying rent and assignments to hand in. He’s not a priority. You pretend as though he doesn’t exist.

It’s cowardly but, for a short while, it works. You put in extra hours at your part time job, efficient even when the diner serves its last few customers upon midnight. The university collaborates with a production company on a documentary titled: _The Mind of a Hybrid_ and you become heavily involved, even featuring in it yourself. Soon, you’re considered the strongest zoology student in the university, showered with praise. You become somewhat of a campus celebrity.

When Kim Wonshik, a music major, asks you on a date you decide that life can’t get any better.

“I’ll text you later, Shikkie.” Pressing a kiss to his cheek, you stumble inside.

Leo’s sitting on the couch when you enter, pupils turned to slits. You realise that he’s been waiting for you.

Silently, he stalks over to his bedroom and rubs his body against you as he does so.

~

”Break up with him.” His face is stoic, eyes dull and he almost sounds bored as he says it.

”...Excuse me?”

He shrugs lightly, lounging about on the kitchenette counter. You try to shoo him off but he remains out, only staring at your hands lazily as they swat the air around him.

This is first time you’ve heard his voice in weeks. It’s strange, painful almost, but you miss it.

_“I said—_“

You frown, cutting him off in a mixture of shock and irritation.

”I know what you said.”

It’s quiet for a few moments and the roaring of the gas cooker is fills the room. Spaghetti and meatballs is on the menu for tonight but your appetite has quickly dissipated.

”You’ve got some nerve,” you begin when a surge of courage courses through you. “—making a fucking demand like that after what you’ve done!”

”Oh?” His eyes widen. “What did I do?” His eyes widen mockingly and you can see the feline arrogance in him now. Where’s his shy, soft spoken demeanour?

You try to say it but it’s so embarrassing. You flush and then turn the other way, focusing on your tomato sauce.

”I stole your underwear. It’s okay, you can go right out and say it. I stole your underwear, the red lace, the blue cotton, the—” his voice is so strong, you can hear the lion in him.

“You’re disgusting.”

”And you love it,” he smiles with pointed, perfect teeth.

“—I know you do. That’s why you’ve been tip toeing around me since the day I got here. You want me and you’re in denial about it. You. want. an. animal.” he launches off the counter and corners you.

He’s beautiful when he’s angry.

”I’m not asking you. I’m telling you.” He recoils and stomps over through the hallway. The door slams shut.

~

”Wonshik, this isn’t going to work out.”

You can’t force love.

~

He writes you an apology note. A letter of vulnerability and abrupt honesty; his loneliness and shame and in the centre of it all, how you turned him away without truly giving him a chance.

He seals himself in his room because he knows you can’t stand to look at him. He isolates himself because he knows his company isn’t wanted. He keeps his distance because, to you, he is a burden.

The apology is sincere enough, the paper the neatly folded and presented in an envelope and that _bastard_ civet scent clings lightly to the paper.

He’s sorry, he was jealous and angry and he exploded but he won’t do it again—

His words ring true.

_You want me and you’re in denial about it._

~

You kiss him this time.

It’s hard, depressing impulses that come so naturally to you. Ignoring what your body is screaming for, begging for and after a moments loss of composure, you find yourself underneath him.

His tongue is strong and hot as it glides across your teeth, brushing across lips and dipping inside of your mouth. Groaning, you pull the hair that falls short at his nape.

”I knew it. I knew you felt the same way.”

“I do.” You hum against his neck and suck harshly. 

He writhes against you, a deep grunt escaping his throat. Grabbing your ass, his grip is bruising, his fingernails dig into the sensitive skin and, abruptly, you find yourself flipped over so you’re straddling him. 

Slipping your blouse off, he makes quick work of kneading your breasts, pinching your nipples and switching between delicate, deliberate caress and angry gropes. It’s so good, it feels so good and of a sudden, he just _stops._

”W-what are you...?” Breathless, you can’t even finish your sentence. Leo stares intensely, a note of anxiousness plays on his words when he speaks.

”Are you sure you want to do this?”

Rolling your eyes, you answer with an exasperated sigh (“I’ve always wanted you, now let me have you.”)

He hates the animal in himself.

”If we carry on, I’m going to fuck you. Nothing’s gonna stop me. I’m—I’m hanging by a thread here and I need to make sure...”

”I want you, Leo,” you place his hand onto your breast, noting how beautiful his fingers are. How you’ve restrained yourself for so long is a wonder, you think to yourself.

”There’s nothing to be afraid of. We deserve this, don’t you think?” You smile reassuringly and he returns it.

He’s silent in thought.

”Call me Taekwoon.” He thrusts upwards suddenly, just when you think he’s going to push you off and shut himself in again.

“Taekwoon?” You breathe out.

“It’s my name.” Peppering kisses along your neck, heat rising between the two of you.

(He smiles as you reach climax, calling out his name. Tonight, he is human.)


End file.
